True Colors
by loompathecoffeeaddict
Summary: Tristans back, Dean did something bad , Jess is on trial for murder, Tristan comes to the rescue, deals with a tough subject New Chapter the Verdict
1. Part One The Discovery

True Colors

By Loompa the Coffee Addict

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line its not worth your time to sue

  


Ch 1 The Discovery

"_It is better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all"_

~Let me tell ya whoever said this has neverreally loved and lost~

  


Rory is in her bed room

  


I cant believe this happened. Everything Dean said was a lie. He said he loved me , but it was a trap. It was just a game to him.

  


~She's listening to the radio and Michelle Branch's Here With me comes on~ She begins to cry~

It's been a long, long time  
Since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's  
Getting clearer  
Now that you're gone  
Things will never be  
The same again  
There's not a minute  
That goes by  
Every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl   
you used to know  
I wish I said the words  
I never showed  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little  
And I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that  
I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

I can't believe it~All this time I thought I loved Dean, but I loved Tristan

~ She cries some more~

You know that silence is loud  
When all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly  
Just to be a part of  
Something strong and true  
But I was scared and  
Left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little  
And I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that  
I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you  
To come back to me  
Please?  


I should have told him I loved him, but now he's in military school because of me. He'll never want to see me again.

I never will forget  
That look upon your face  
How you turned away  
And left without a trace  
But I understand that  
You did what  
You had to do  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little  
And I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that  
I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

I feel so alone. Everyone's gone, Dean , Jess, Lane's in Korea, and my mom and Luke are on their honeymoon~ at least their happy when I'm stuck here at Grandmas house forced to eat liver pate~ I need some real food, but most of all I need COFFEE! I cant believe Grandma banned me from it! 

I have to see Tristan~I'll find a way~ She starts to make some phone calls~


	2. Part Two Regrets and a friendly talk

I own nothing but the story line Its not worth your time to sue, the songs in this chapter and the last are sang by Michelle Branch. Reviews are nice if you want to Im not going to be extremely offended, just a little though

  


Ch 2 Regrets

  
  


Tristan is in his room at the Dugrey mansion

  


I can't believe I actually tried to see Rory. I should have known Dean would see me. He and Rory probably got in a fight because of it. I just wanted to surprise her. She doesn't know I'm back from military school

  


I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to  
Stand on solid ground  
I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar  
We strummed along, oh  
  
Sweet misery  
You cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery  
You cause me  


I was blind  
But oh, how you could see  
You saw the beauty in everything  
Everything and me  
  
I would cry  
And you would smile  
You'd stay with me  
A little while  
  
Sweet misery  
You cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery  
You cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery  
  
Oh, whoa  
  
Sweet misery  
You cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery  
You cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery  
  
I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar  
We strummed along  


I have to go see Rory, I need to talk to her.... But I"m not aloud to leave

the phone rings and Tristan picks up

"hello?"

The other line clicks and goes dead 

that was strange

Rory is at home (Grandmas)

She hangs up the phone and grabs her keys~ She didn't know Tristan was back from military school, she was just calling to get the address of where he was staying so she could visit him.

Rory left the house in a hurry~ she needed to see Tristan~

Rory gets into the jeep and heads to Tristan's house As she pulls into the driveway she wonders what she'll say to him. 

Rory slowly walks up to his door. She rings the doorbell expecting a butler or maid to answer the door, so when the door opens and Tristan is standing there she is a little surprised.

Tristan finally breaks the silence "Do you wanna go for a walk? I wanna talk but our housekeeper is really strange lurking around every corner"

"So when did you get back from military school?"

"Last Monday, I was going to call, but I wasn't so sure, With you and bag boy and all."

"Oh, well, Deans out of the picture." Rory says hesitantly somewhat bitterly

"Why what happened?"

As a tear falls down Rory's cheek she says "Lets just say he showed his true colors. Haven't you been reading the papers or watching the news?"

"No what happened?"

Rory starts to cry some more " I don't want to talk about it, not yet anyway."

"Ok, so how is your summer going?"

"Good, I guess, My mom got married last Saturday~ She's on her honeymoon right now" Rory was glad to be off the Dean topic

"That's great!"

They talked for a while then Rory says "Well I've got to be going. It was good to see you again."

Dun Dun Dun What did Dean Do??? You'll find out in a few chapters if your lucky. I know its starting off a little slow. It gets better I promise. Murder and many more things exciting!!! I swear !!! 


	3. Part Two Cont

True Colors

by loompathecoffeeaddict

disclaimer: own nothing but the story line, its not worth your time to sue

  


Ch 2 cont.

  


As she gets up to leave Tristan says "I'm sure nobodies home, and I'm sure your grandparents wouldn't mind if you stayed for dinner, would they?

  


"Uh, I'm not sure, I guess if I called and asked it would be okay." Rory says realizing Tristan wasn't like Dean

"Rory, What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking... never mind."

  


Rory called her Grandparents and everything was fine~ They would be going to a dinner party anyway.

  


After they ate dinner and watched a movie Tristan made a confession.

  


"Rory, I came to see you last Monday when I got back, but I ran into Dean, he got really mad and I just left, Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

  
  


As Tristan looked into Rory's eyes he saw she was terrified.

  


"Rory, what's wrong?"

  


"Nothing, I'm fine"

  


**Rory remembered something Dean said to her before it happened. She saw the anger in his eyes as he said "I hope you live happily ever after with Tristan" She could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice. She tried to argue that he was gone and then it happened.**

  


" Are you sure nothings wrong? You look really pale." Tristan asked a pale looking Rory

"Yeah, I'm just kinda tired." Rory replied with forced happiness

  


Tristan knew something was really wrong. "You can stay here so you don't have to drive back to your grandparents house."

"No thanks, I'm fine I can drive I'm... really... ok" Rory said yawning

"You are not driving. You can stay in one of the guest rooms"

  


Tristan looked down at Rory to find her already asleep on the couch, she looked so peaceful. Carefully Tristan picked her up and carried her to the guest room and put her in bed. As he placed a kiss on her forehead Rory quietly said "Tristan, Thank You for everything."

  


When Rory woke the next morning she remembered where she was and panicked. She had court at one and it was already eleven. As she walked down the stairs she smelled coffee and something cooking. She walked onto the kitchen to find Tristan making pancakes and sausage. He had his back to her, but turned around when she said "I would have never thought you to be a cook."

"Yeah, our cook Sandy makes some mean french souffle , but she sucks at simple breakfast food. So I learned to make them for myself."

"The things people don't know about you. You act like a bad-ass, but your really all warm and fuzzy inside." Rory says jokingly

She didn't hear Tristan mutter under his breath "If you only knew."

  


"Tristan I have go somewhere for a little while, but I can come back later this afternoon."

"Can you stay for breakfast?" Tristan asked hopefully

  


"Yeah, as long as you supply me with java" Rory said excitingly looking at the coffee machine 

"Great, here you go" Tristan said placing a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of Rory "So where are you going today?" 

  


"Nowhere, I'm just helping a friend out with something"

"Ok"

  


Thirty minutes later

  


"Well, I'll see you later this afternoon" Rory said putting her dishes in the sink and heading for the door.

  


"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"Sure" Rory said closing the door behind her


	4. Part Three Discovering A Secret

True Colors

By: Loompa the coffee addict

Disclaimer : I own nothing 

  
  


Rory went to her grandparents house and change into a skirt and blouse. She wrote a note to her grandmother telling her where she'd be and the left the house.

  


When she arrived in the courtroom she saw Miss Patty, Kirk, and basically everyone from town. She saw Jess being brought in an orange jumpsuit. His lawyer, Janlen Dugrey, was a very good lawyer and Rory hoped he would win the case for Jess.

  


"All rise for Judge Terry Brown" the judge walks in "You may be seated"

  


"We are here in the matter of The People of Connecticut vs. Jess Mariano. Mr. Mariano, you are charge with the murder of Dean Forrester. How do you plead?(A.N. I told you there was gonna be murder.)

  


HAHA if you review I'll continue


	5. Part 3 continued

True Colors

By: Loompa the coffee addict

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada zip zilch zero said and done moving on

I like reviews... their nice, Constructive criticism welcome

email and questions, comments or concerns at sweetiepie1700@hotmail.com

  


ON WITH THE SHOW......

  


Ch 4 cont...

  


"Not guilty by reason of emotional insanity" Jess replied getting a small gasp from the back of the room.

  


"I'll have no more of that in my court room, or I'll hold you in contempt" The judge said acknowledging the gasp from the back of the room."Mr. Dugrey, you may call your first witness said the judge continuing

  


"I would like to call Miss. Rory Gilmore to the stand"

  


Rory took the stand and said her oath. Mr. Dugrey started to ask questions.

  


"Miss. Gilmore, what is you relationship with the defendant Mr. Marino?"

  


"Well he's my step cousin, but he's more like a brother to me. My stepfather adopted him so he is kind of a brother. In some way he's closer to me than anyone I know." Rory replied

  


The simple questions continued until....

  
  


"Mr. Marino informed me that his act was in reaction to something that happened between you and the deceased Mr. Forrester. What would that something be Miss. Gilmore?"

  


Rory slowly and quietly replied "Dean and I had an argument, about a guy friend of mine and....." Rory's voice broke. Mr. Dugrey handed her some tissues

"It's ok Miss. Gilmore, take your time, you have nothing to be afraid of." Mr. Dugrey replied

  


Rory started again quieter than before "....he raped me" Rory broke down crying. The entire courtroom erupted with commotion.

  
  
  
  


Sorry guy Dean was too possessive and I had to be rid of him. Don't worry Tristan will be a wonderful shoulder to cry on. CMM is way hotter than dean and totally sexy. Did any of you see Lone Ranger? MEOW!!! I was hoping he would get out of that bath thing. It was nice to see him w/o his shirt though.

  


As I said before reviewing brings both you and me benefits. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part Four Your not the one on trial here

True Colors

By Loompa the coffee Addict

I own nothing but the story line I wish I owned CMM yummy!

  


Sorry Dean And Jess fans this is a TRORY Chad is way hotter than Milo and Jarred put together

  


ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


"Order... Order in my court" The judge shouted bringing down his gavel several times. After the commotion was quieted down the judge replied "We will take a brief recess. Court will re-adjourn at 2:30."

  


The judge stood and left the room.

  


Several people rushed forward to comfort Rory, but were held back by the courts officers.

Rory exited the courtroom with Mr. Dugrey after Jess was taken out by two officers.

  
  


MEANWHILE at TRISTAN'S HOUSE

  


Tristan was watching MTV when Brian McFadden came on "Small town tragedy..... next on MTV News."

  


Tristan started to think about what Rory said earlier *" Let's just say he showed his true colors, haven't you been reading the paper or watching the news?"* 

  


Tristan turned the volume up as the news came on

  


"Today in a Connecticut courtroom a teen by the name of Jess Marino is being tried for murder of Dean Forrester. The court is still ion proceeding, but we do know that Mr. Marino has pled not guilty . The first witness by the name of Rory Gilmore testified that she was raped by the now deceased Mr. Forrester just hours before the murder. That's all we have for now. We will keep you updated on this and other...."

  


Tristan shutoff the tv, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He had to see Rory.

  
  


COURTROOM

  


When Tristan arrived , court had just re- adjourned and Rory was in the stand being sworn again

Tristan was happy to see his grandfather was Jess' lawyer

Once Tristan took his seat at the back of the room witch was packed with the people of Stars Hollow, Mr. Dugrey started to question Rory again.

  


"Ms. Gilmore, would you tell us what happened after Mr. Forrester raped you?"

I went to Luke's Diner, which is owned and run by my stepfather, to talk to Jess (he lives there) and tell him what happened. I tell Jess everything. I was really upset and Jess was angry that someone hurt me. He got even more angry when I told him what happened. I was really tired and I fell asleep talking to Jess. When I woke up the next morning he wasn't there. As I came downstairs I saw something was happening in the middle of town. There were police cars everywhere and an ambulance leaving. Some people stood there crying others dumfounded. They couldn't believe this was happening in our town. I saw Jess being put into a police car. He was saying to me I'm so sorry Rory, over and over. I just stood there not knowing what to do or say. It wasn't until later that I found out that he went after Dean and started to beat him up. He broke his nose killing him. Jess would never kill anyone or anything. He even ran my car off the road to keep from hitting an animal." Rory had tears streaming down her cheeks and was on the verge of breaking down. 

  


"That's all Ms. Gilmore, you may be seated." 

  


When Rory left the stand she didn't go back to her seat, she left through the back of the room and Tristan followed her

  


IN THE HALLWAY

  


"Tristan what are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised 

  


"I heard about the trial on tv. I'm so sorry Rory. I didn't know. Is there anything I can do?"

  


Rory breaks down crying into Tristan's arms " I feel like I'm the one on trial"

  


"Rory you aren't the one on trial here"

  


"Tristan just make it go away. Please"

  


"Shhh, I'm here for you ~no matter what I'll be here." Tristan replied with sincerity

  


After a while Rory calms down

  


"Thank you Tristan"

  


"For what?"

  


"For just being here with me"

  


"Rory, You don't have to thank me for that."

  


"Yes Tristan, I do. You have no idea how much this means to me."

  


"Ok, well do you think your ready to go back in there" Tristan said referring to the courtroom

  


"I hope so."

  
  
  
  


AN should Jess go to jail or get off. Remember that this is a TRORY ~ Tris can help Rory del with the problem. I don't know just give me a few ideas of what you would like to see.


	7. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I plan on updating soon, but it may not be until spring break (a few weeks) Friday is the end of the marking period for me and im involved in sooo many extra curriculars right now I would give Harvard applicants a run for their money, and if you thing im joking im not, it seriously crazy, im only 15 so Im just a little over scheduled, and on top it im getting ready for my college classes this summer on top of balancing out my classes for the next three years on top of my job. If you knew everything that was going on in my life you would die of shock. Anyway ill try to get you all some satisfaction via updating, also I need a few ides of what you want to happen, this is a Trory fic and always will be, but im getting the idea that it is not liked by many due to lack of response in the form of a review, if you want to write me and get a quicker response for any comment or question email me at sweetiepie1700@hotmail.com you are welcome to criticize me and tell me how much my story sucks or if its good.


	8. Part 5 The Verdict

Tristan and Rory reentered the courtroom. The trail had just begun to wrap up as the lawyers presented their final statements before the jury would leave to make a decision.

  


Waiting for the verdict only took fifteen minutes but seemed like a lifetime for Rory and Tristan, all they could do was wait.

  


As the jury filed back in the room Rory was filled with all sorts of emotions and what ifs.

  


"Jury what is your verdict?" Asked the judge

  


The main juror stood "We find the Defendant Jess Marino guilty of manslaughter and assault"

  


"Mr Marino you are sentenced to thirty days in the county jail and 500 hours of community service" the judge announced as he dimissed court.

  


It was a somewhat joyous day for Rory and Jess' supporters (Jess was only convicted of manslaughter which is killing someone but not considered murder like if you hit someone with a car and they die its vehicular manslaughter~crime of killing person without intention to do so.)

  
  
  
  


I know its short but it satisfies you to know the verdict~doesn't it~ 

I may not continue this story or my other stories unless I have a major increase in reviews because im getting the feeling theat noone really likes my story, to those people who have reviewed thank-you and im sorry if I sound kinda rude about the review situation but lack of appreciation gets lack story weather it's a good one or like mine totally sucks.

Thanks for listening to my rant cuz im done now.


End file.
